


Just a jump to your left and a step to your right

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship Rivalry, Gen, It's hard being Steve's best friend, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING WARNING SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.  </p>
<p>I had to write this because I knew before I saw this movie that Bucky and Sam would start out annoying one another in that 'I'm the better friend' way... AND IT HAPPENED. </p>
<p>MEGA ULTRA SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR in case you missed it the first time. They're not actually that mega or ultra, that was all for dramatic effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING WARNING SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"Is this person likely to wind up shooting at us?" Bucky focused on the blonde woman approaching Steve with the laserlike intensity of the Winter Solider. Sam threw a pretzel over his shoulder - the car was so small he didn't bother aiming. "Don't be so paranoid. That's actually his girl. Or she will be."  
That raised an eyebrow. Bucky stopped methodically categorizing how many concealed weapons this woman was wearing - he'd already made five - and actually looked at her. She and Steve had an interesting body language together. "They sort of fit." He observed. Sam, perhaps for the first time in existence, agreed with him. "Yeah, they do. If things hadn't gotten so crazy after Hydra my bet is they'd already be together. Oh look, she's gonna kiss him."  
Bucky snorted. "We're in the middle of a mission."  
"Dude, I know you've been on ice for years at a time, but you remember women, right?"  
Bucky was silent for a moment. "Can you move your seat forward?'  
" _No_."  
"He's gonna kiss _her_."  
"Nooo. Wait-" Sam slapped both hands together gleefully. "Kissing each other. You loose."  
Bucky kicked the back of his chair.  
When Steve parted from Sharon turned back to the car, Sam nodded and grinned, and even Bucky's too-solemn face stretched into a smile.  
Their boy was growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these will tie in with Civil War and others will be off the grid.

"How many Star Wars movies have I missed?"   
Sam lowered the tablet he was scanning news headlines for signs they'd been sighted and stared at Bucky, trying to figure out if the question was serious. "You like Star Wars?"   
"Who doesn't like Star Wars?" If it hadn't been for the red-starred metal arm Sam could have taken this guy for any normal guy. Unfortunately, he knew better.   
"When did you ever get time to watch Star Wars?"   
Bucky shrugged, which he only did with the non-metal arm, a habit that already bugged Sam. "They wanted me to blend in. Pop culture."   
"Blend in, right." Muttered Sam. "Which one did you see last?"   
"Return of the Jedi."   
"There's four more you need to catch up on." Sam told Bucky curtly, picking up the tablet again to signal the conversation was over. Apparently, the Winter Solider didn't do subtle hints.   
"Did George Lucas direct them all?"   
Sam had to lower the tablet again. This was entirely too normal of a conversation to be having with a 100-year old Russian assassin. Former assassin? "You know who George Lucas is? What, did they want you to take out a hit on him?" He asked sarcastically.   
Bucky didn't miss a beat. "Not before he finished the last three movies."  
Sam sighed. Sometimes it was hard, babysitting Steve Rogers' other best friend. "No, George Lucas didn't direct the last one. They changed directors after Disney brought it."   
"Disney? _Disney_ brought Star Wars?"   
"Yeah they own half the awesome franchises by this stage. Now, could you please shut up and let me figure out who knows we're here?" He picked up his tablet again and tried to pretend the whole conversation had never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want one?" Bucky used his metal fist to grind a handful of coffee beans into ready-to-use powder. Sam stared, half fascinated and half reminded that this man could snap necks with that hand. "Depends, did you wash that first?"   
Bucky snorted. "Forget it." For a moment there was just the sound of the kettle boiling and the clink of silverware.   
"If I say yes, you're going to spit in it, right?"   
Bucky looked at Sam over the countertop and almost cracked a smile. "Maybe." He held out a mug. Sam reached for it, and almost smiled back.   
When he took a sip, nothing in this or any world could have made him admit that it was damn good coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the fun thing for you guys who haven't seen Civil War yet is you won't know which of these tie in to the movie and which don't because I'm being a dick and not telling you.

"Okay, how is it not cheating if you use that arm?" Sam huffed. Bucky raised one eyebrow. "If I'm only using one arm, you're only using one arm." He returned mildly.   
"What, afraid I'll beat you?"   
"Bring it." Bucky let the metal arm hang at his side, reached up with his normal arm, and easily hoisted himself up to chin level then back down without the slightest hint of a strain.   
_Dammit_ , thought Sam, and reached up for the bar himself, one-handed. How'd he get himself into these things?   
"Five." Bucky didn't even sound out of breathe.   
"Six." Sam was having a hard time keeping up the pace. He was fit, dammit. He used to go jogging every morning. At least before becoming a fugitive.   
"Twelve."   
"Forty-five."   
"Sixty-" Sam couldn't finished. Completely winded, he dropped and bent double, putting his hands on his knees and wheezing.   
"Sissy." Snickered Bucky, waving mockingly at Sam with his metal fingers as he kept the same pace as when they'd started chin-ups.   
"Keep this up and we're going to find out if you're afraid of heights." Growled Sam between pants, stomping off to survey the perimeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be more of these.


End file.
